


Definition and Applications

by Voidgremlin



Series: Unstoppable. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, definition of family, from allison pov, hey hey im trying here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Allison knows a lot of things, but about family ? She wasn't sure.Weekly prompt: Family





	Definition and Applications

“Now Allison, show me your essay about this week subject.”

Allison Hargreeves, number 3, the rumor, a darling girl who didn’t saw the more than the block her father owned let out a sigh. With frowned brows she lend out the paper she was supposed and did wrote for today. She was totally able to write an essay with efficiency and clarity, that wasn’t the problem that gave her gnawing anxiety, it was the subject of the essay that made her doubt her herself a lot.

 

What did she knows about family ?

 

The Hargreeves shared a name, a roof, three meals a day but it rarely felt like more than a convenience.

Administratively Reginald Hargreeves own them, as lab rats, as guard dogs against the evil that rains on the world… Ut malum pluvia. What a stupid saying Allison thoughts when dressing herself with the academy uniforms, the evil that rains down the world were nothing compared to the evil that roams this house. Mister (or Master) Hargreeves needed them as a tiny army, following his orders and schedules and defeating evil with time efficiency. According to her father living in the same house was for team building for knowing each other habits, build trust to each other especially in stressful situation. 

For Allison it only allowed her to know that Luther would always try to cheer her or anyone else up, value her voice even when not rumouring, value her dreams of a fairytale world, clings to his leadership status like a drowned man without once helping himself out of it.  
“Allison ! Hurry up ! You gonna be late !” Luther screamed at her door. Allison quickly made her way toward her bedroom’s door, telling him she was never late in her life. He flashed a smile quickly before going back to his serious self.  
“You are ready. Good, i’m going to wake Klaus up.” He said then quickly skipped toward number four’s room softly knocking this time, being well aware that their brother wasn’t someone who liked waking up early. Allison rested herself on the door frame listening to Luther helping Klaus up, softly talking nonsense. A beat before Klaus whines how he just went to sleep. It made Allison chuckles and she left to the library.  
The library center of knowledge of the house and the home of Ben and Five, Allison found them as always, before the scheduled training, nose deep into book of fiction and science respectively. When Allison steps in they didn’t took time to acknowledge her, Five muttering to himself, she kept quiet because she knows that Five would talk and talk brainstorming his own ideas to everyone and the wall but does not expect someone to answer, he just needed to let out concepts out of his head, to clear out his mind. She also knows that at a moment notice Ben will try to separate himself from the reality of his situation and avoid anything to do with the academy’s mission, yearning for minutes outside of the iron rules of his father soaking in stories.  
“What time is it Allison ?” Five asked, pausing his reading. Allison, looked at him, still deep in thoughts before answering.  
“It’s 6:25 am or so. You should be prepared for breakfast.”  
“We are ready.”Five grumbled pretending to not check if his uniform is in order and his hair is ok looking, Ben looked up and took his sweet time before putting away the book.  
“You look ok Five stop fussing” he blandly stated and he turned toward Allison, congratulating her on her looks as well. She smiled, Ben is too nice and liked (loved) him for it.  
She walked toward the stairs, hearing Five and Ben walking behind her, there she  
saw Klaus, neglectfully dressed, beside Luther and Diego the three of them sitting in silence. Diego eyes were heavy with tiredness, sleeping in and out, mumbling he got 2 minutes left where he can rest. Klaus lend him his shoulder to sleep on softly caring and compassionate as always.  
They stayed there. Took in the last few seconds of freedom. Vanya rushed down the the stairs in the last minutes, cleaning up her dress, not surprised that they were all ready down the stairs.  
The bell rang. The magic was over and they all walked toward the table.

What did she knows about family ?

When leaving the house, she felt kind of empty. Ben was gone and she felt pain, betrayal, she felt sick. She felt like she had better things to do. More happiness she could claim for herself, without her father taint and taunts.  
Dinners by herself felt weird, no more recordings of adventurers, fighters explaining their experiences in the field, with terms rarely understood outside of that particular context. Her dinners were quiet until she forced the hand of some colleagues and now friends, with a peak balanced meal (because old habits die hard) and nice conversations about work, money and never ever about her life before. But those moment were bland to her she missed somehow Ben reading, Diego juggle with his knife earning small chuckles from Vanya. Allison would miss having secret language with Luther, raising eyebrow to say stuff that words would fail to do.  
When she met Patrick, it was a flirt at first, he was pretty, he was perfect. So she took him. She was ambitious as she filled her life with so much people, so much work, so much interviews, so much. But Patrick was there, her constant, nice and smiling, rarely confronting her, making a beautiful house, a beautiful life. It was like eating pastry filled with cream, it was good but ultimately bland.  
Because like everything in life she made a wish, bend the will of others.  
She thought she did it out of love, Patrick was perfect and she loved to have him by her side, telling sweet nothing, admiring her. But when she got Claire it changed.  
Claire was small and soft, rarely cried in her arms, a lovely giggle, a lovely voice. She has heart, needs and eyes that brighten seeing things she loves. And Allison can’t help but feel herself melt seeing her daughter being happy, making her proud. That tiny kid is just perfect, and not because Allison made her but because Claire is good like that, loved like that. Nothing she could do would make her mother angry.  
Claire was also impossible, needy and craving things that kids with somewhat normal childhood do ask for, irresponsibly asking for more but Allison didn’t knew that, that’s what she explained to her therapist, Allison was raised as an adult her whole life that can be reasoned with and she couldn’t understand why talking to her daughter didn’t work, she loves her daughter, she is not a strictly bureaucrat like her father.  
She cried that day, swearing she didn’t wanted to steal the consent from her daughter, screaming her incomprehension when she met Patrick shaming eyes. She wasn’t her father, she was better.  
She loved her daughter more than anything, but she didn’t knew how.

What did she know about family ?

To her family was when the Hargreeves shared those moments, to make their life something more bearable, it was the smile of her daughter and her happiness that she would fight for.  
She wish she could explain that in her essay that she did at 12 years old.  
She wish she did understood better at that point in life so she could appreciate more those moments.  
The grade she received for that paper was still stellar, that’s all her father would care for, and it was enough for her at that time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Allison with all my heart, she is too good and too kind. And she is a fuck up and try to understand the world outside without a right help in her childhood i mean !!!!!!!!!! She is good.


End file.
